Sequel to 'Complications and Affections'
by standmyground
Summary: This is the sequel to 'C&A'. This is what happens when a member of the flock walks in on you making out with another member of the flock and takes it the wrong way because of a naughty talking dogie named Total.


**Ok, I just wanted to say thanks to you guys for your nice reviews! Someone wrote that they'd like to see a sequel and I just couldn't stop**

**thinking about making one after that so... here it is. After a good half hours work, here it is. Well, hope you like it! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

"Ewww! What are you guys doing!?" Gazzy screamed. Total just started laughing.

"Oh Gazzy, it's not what their doing, it's what their about to do." Total said in between laughs.

Max yelped and pulled away from Fang just as Iggy came in. Nudge and Angel came in next. Akila joined Total. My cheeks started turning

red. I didn't have to look in the mirror to see. Everyone had just walked in on them making out! I'd never hear the end of this. Just a few more

moments until Iggy starts making sexist jokes. But hey! At least I don't have other guys (or anyone for that matter) describe 'beach bunnies' to me.

Yup, Gazzy had asked me recently what that meant. I'd asked him where he heard it but he wouldn't tell me. Good thing we have Angel. She had made

a gross face after seeing the memory in Gazzy's head and that was all I had needed. Those SEXIST PIGS! And all I did was kiss Fang and everyone (Iggy, Total, and Gazzy)

would think we were about to do something else. Boys...

"What going on in here?" Iggy asked after Total quit laughing. Stupid talking soon to be flying dog. Maybe since his wings hadn't grown enough for him to fly, she could

take him for a little 230 mile per hour trip. I'm sure that would get him to shut up.

Of course, Gazzy started to answer Iggy. They were best friends after all. "Max and Fang were-" He started but Angel cut him off.

"Just kissing. It's Ok for them to kiss. Their both 15, that's old enough, isn't it Max?" Angel said sweetly.

"Yes sweetie." I said. I silently thanked her. She smiled in return.

Get this? Nudge started singing. "Max and Fang, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love! Then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

I started to shrivel up inside. Nudge probably didn't know that when she sang that, I got embarrassed. The kids too young to know that. But this is one of those times

I wished Nudge was older and understood. Angel did and she's only 6 years old! She seemed to be maturing pretty fast. I finally had enough of this harassment and left.

I opened up the window and look off flying. The cold air felt good on my face. My hair had grown out again so it was flapping in my face, but I didn't care. Everything was

peaceful right now.

* * *

'Wow.' Fang thought. Max had kissed him. That was wayyyyyy out of her personality. Usually she was too stubborn to kiss him, so he'd have to kiss her.

The funny thing is, either way, she'd run... fly away. Max confused him so much! Didn't she see that he loved her? He had said it before, in a way. She had also

said that she loves him. Max had been on a drug, but she had still meant it, right? And just now, this all had to add up to mean something!

"Dude" He said to Iggy who hadn't stopped teasing him since Max left, which was an hour ago. "Shut the hell up."

"Come on fnick! Tell Iggy all! Did you like the kiss? Is she amazing? And the grand question folks, do you LOVE her?" Iggy teased.

"I swear to god Figgy, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna take your foot and shove it up your ass." Fang warned. He wasn't kidding either. Remember that one kid

who put that 'Kick Me' sign on Iggy's back the first day of regular school? After school that day, he had a little talk with him, and lets just say his butt was sore for weeks.

Iggy said no more, apparently recalling the memory. Nudge and Angel came in and sat next to Fang on the bed. Iggy left, thank god.

"It's Ok that you kissed Max. We don't care." Nudge said.

"You two make a really cute couple." Angel said.

"Yeah, sorry about teasing you kid." Total said as he came in. "No hard feelings?"

Fang stared at him. Total was only apologizing 'cause he didn't want Fang to make fun of him liking Akila. Total knew it, and Fang knew that Total knew that Fang knew it.

Amazing how blackmail can drive a person to be nice. Fang wouldn't blackmail Total though, he was only a dog. Though Fang's only human.

"Whatever." Fang said. That was enough, Total left.

"As we were saying" Said Nudge. That chatter box. "You and Max make a really cute couple."

"And we know that you love her. Don't worry, she loves you too." Angel said. Fang looked at her, surprised that she knew he had been thinking about, but the kid does

read minds. "You should go talk to her. She just got back and is in her room."

Fang heard a window shut. Max's room was right next to his. He got up and went out the window. No way was she going to let him in the door. Max was on her bed,

curled up in a ball. She must be crying. Fang opened the window and left it that way. The breeze felt nice on hot days like this.

Max looked up from her position. Once she saw Fang, her face grew hot. Good thing the light was off. She didn't want him to see her like this. "Go away Fang. Please?"

Max pleaded.

Fang could tell she didn't mean it. Even if she did, he would never listen. Never has, never will. "Max, I-" He started. Max was going to protest and he knew it. So instead

of speaking with his words, Fang had another idea. He went up to Max and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as his face neared hers.

"What do you think?" He said, giving her a devilish grin. He took her waist in his hand, and kissed her.

He could tell she liked it. Just as she was tilting her head to kiss him better, guess what happened? Just guess.

"Hello boys and girls. Do we have a condom?" It was Omega.

"Damn it!" Max and Fang yelled at the same time. "Leave us the hell alone!"


End file.
